Cinema
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "...- Odeio quando você entrar nessa de usar código morse. - Shino não pode responder o outro, seus lábios foram sequestrados por Kiba..." KibaShino é puro amoooor 3. Me Deixaaaaaa. Htão, pro cê, perdoe-me se ficou uma porcaria.


**N/A: **O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_, o gênio que o criou. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Cinema**

O moreno bufava irritado pela quinta vez seguida. Kiba tinha aceito ir ao cinema só para dar mais uns pegas em Shino. Em momento algum queria saber qual filme iriam assistir. Na realidade, queria até que fosse uma película desinteressante, assim, o Aburame ficaria atento apenas aos amassos que a escuridão do lugar iria lhes proporcionar.

Por azar dele e sorte de Shino, o filme que foi escolhido era interessantíssimo para o Aburame. Birdman. O Inuzuka não tinha entendido muito bem a lógica dos questionamentos psicológicos daquela obra e estava muito irritado com isso. Cada vez que tentava agarrar o outro, Shino o repelia para que continuasse prestando atenção na tela de cinema.

Kiba decidiu que esta seria a última tentativa, se não houvesse reciprocidade levantaria na poltrona e iria embora sem muitas explicações. Pousou a mão esquerda no queixo do garoto ao seu lado, virou o rosto de Shino sem muita delicadeza.

Os olhos negros fitaram de forma seria os castanhos. O que mais ele teria que fazer para que Kiba entendesse que primeiro iria assistir ao filme e, talvez, depois os dois trocassem alguns beijos.

- Eu não quero ver esse filme chato, eu vim pra ficar com você. - O Inuzuka disse sem muito delongas, não era um ser paciente para tentar um jogo de sedução com as palavras.

Shino se desvencilhou do contato, empurrou os óculos de grau e voltou sua atenção para o filme.

- Qual é, Shino! - Kiba bufou novamente, aquele jogo de chove e não molha já tinha chego no limite. Levantou-se e antes de sair, disse decidido - Tô fora dessa então.

O moreno já estava virado quando sentiu a mão do outro segurando a sua e puxando-o, bruscamente, fazendo com que ele sentasse na poltrona novamente. Perguntou-se o que Shino queria da vida!

Os olhos negros miravam os castanhos intensamente.

- Se teu amor for doce, não o comas todo. - O Inuzuka não entendia essa mania que Shino tinha de falar por meio de ditados populares. Aquilo só o confundia e irritava mais.

- Odeio quando você entrar nessa de usar código morse. - Shino não pode responder o outro, seus lábios foram sequestrados pelos de Kiba. O beijo sempre fugaz entorpeceu seus sentidos, seu amante era alguém sem muita paciência e de uma vivacidade ímpar, e isso era inebriante.

Interromperam o beijo em buscar de ar. Kiba sorria abertamente, enquanto Shino mantinha o ar sério. O Inuzuka já tinha se acostumado com o silêncio do outro, que outrora já foi ensurdecedor e inconveniente, não precisava de muitas expressões externas para entender o que o Aburame sentia.

- Você sabe que o cachorrão aqui... - O moreno apontando para si mesmo continuou - Só morde quando lhe pedem.

Shino balançou a cabeça. Prepotência poderia substituir o sobrenome do Inuzuka.

Os dois foram interrompidos de seu momento pelo murmúrio abaixo e voltaram a atenção para as poltronas de trás do local. Acharam que era os únicos vendo aquele a película. Alguns instantes depois reconheceram a figura miúda da melhor amiga sentada ao lado de seu namorado.

- E você morria de ciúmes deles.

Sasuke olhou-a intensamente. Como Hinata teve coragem de dizer aquilo em voz alta? Era algo particular. Balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o filme, conversaria com a Hyuuga em casa.

O Inuzuka não conseguiu segurar o riso e gargalhou alto. Ele sabia que Hinata só tinha dito aquilo em voz alta por que eram eles ali.

- Uchiha, relaxa, a Hina só é nossa melhor amiga, não rola interação homem e mulher entre nós.

A Hyuuga segurou o riso, sabia que seu namorado iria ratear quando chegassem em casa, assim, decidiu que não daria mais motivos para o Uchiha reclamar.

Os dois garotos voltaram a se olhar e quando Kiba pensou que Shino voltaria sua atenção para o filme, foi surpreendido pelo beijo iniciado pelo Aburame. Talvez Shino estivesse aprendendo algumas coisas com ele.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A²: **Meio cabalística essa fic. Não gosto de números ímpares, quando vi que tinha 23 histórias começou a me dar um coceira na alma, uma agonia sem fim. Resolvi escrever e saiu uma ShinoKiba pra ser o número 24! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Cães e baratas tem tudo a ver! É sério gente. Htãaaaaao, pro cê! *insira corações*

HAHAHAHAAHAHA acabei de notar que mais um pouco o Shino ficava mudo a fic toda! HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
